Evangelion, A few Specter in the Work's
by RangerDimitri
Summary: Third Impact has a lot of consequence's, from being what might be considered an 'End of the World' to an Event that cause's a rather odd sort of Time Looping shenanigan's. But it's effect's are far more than what anyone would have thought, so much so that a new Universe has been made just to make the trend of Third Impact no longer a constant, but a Variable instead. M because EVA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is no doubt going to be an odd one, to be honest I've never watched or really got myself involved in Evangelion. So this is going to be a bit of an unknown for me, I've made sure to look up all the relevant information on it and have a good enough grasp on the plot and over all structure of how thing's fit into place. Although I think it will be rather clear that this will NOT be going the same way as Canon, in fact the event's of Canon (and similar thing's like it.) Will have a more Far Reaching Impact than what ANYONE in Evangelion realized, and how it will be fixed? You're going to have to read to find out. I will make change's to the character's, but only in such a way that would be appropriate for the series. The Cast will have the issue's they are known to have, as is normal and canon anyhow. But with the introduction of my two new character's and what they'll use to be a part of the plot, well, let's just say it will get interesting indeed. Third Impact WILL be halted, of course how our Hero's will get themselves to a state that they can stop it is another thing entirely!**

* * *

_Evangelion, a few Specter's in the Work's..._

DAMAGE AS A RESULT OF MULTIPLE INSTANCES OF UNAUTHORIZED MENTAL DESTABILIZATION EVENT'S IN TARGET MULTIVERSE: SEVERE

POTENTIAL FOR DAMAGE TO SPREAD TO CORE LEVEL ENTITIES: ESCALATION EXPECTED TO REACH DEVASTATING LEVEL'S

CHANCE OF ANTITHESIS GAINING BENEFIT FROM INCIDENT: UNKNOWN DIRECT, MAJOR INDIRECT

INTERACTION'S BETWEEN CORE LEVEL ENTITIES _R_, _W_, _D_, AND _S_ AND BETWEEN 5TH LEVEL ENTITIES _A_ AND _L_ REGARDING USAGE OF SPECTER ASPECT PROTOCOL'S AS POTENTIAL TROUBLESHOOTER'S/CORRECTER'S NOW IN EFFECT

DIALOGUE BEGIN.

_R: So, does anyone have a Idea?_

_W: We all know what the problem is..._

_E: And what is it that we can DO?! You both KNOW that we can't affect the lower level's of reality!_

_R: Well there is ONE Option..._

_D: ABSOLUTELY NOT! Unless there is proof that you two are allowed your are FORBIDDEN to-_

_W: We have the necessary permission, you want proof here it is._

_D: Hmph..._

_A: Is it true? You both are allowed?_

_R: Indeed, and while I'm sure it was a bit humoring for some of you the first few hundred time's, now it's gotten to the point that it's a real risk to all of existence. I'm sure you all are starting to feel it's effect's bellow us..._

_L: Yes, I have been rather aware of the issues caused by the constant affect of such "Impact's" as it where..._

_D: What difference does it make? After all __they__ brought it upon themselves._

_S: Besides, they are so weak as is..._

_W: You all know that __they__ have never really had much of a choice in the matter. Especially __those__ known to be the most major to it all..._

_D:..._

_S:..._

_L:..._

_A:..._

_R: So none of you oppose this motion then?_

_A: I admit, I yearn for the day that the one I have as my aspect can finally no longer be forced to destroy that which he so enjoy's..._

_L: I too, have grown tired of having my Aspect yearning for true Death and nonexistence, I have never wanted it to be the case in any way. At least some version's manage to break the mold they were forced into, but so many more are left unable to break because those closest to them can't help themselves..._

_W: We know that feeling ALL to well, which is why We're here. To put an end to all of these needless Impact's, after all, it isn't what your original selves and Kin wanted, or am I wrong in that Regard?_

_A: You are correct in that it wasn't meant to happen, honestly the only reason why was because..._

_R,D,S,W: Because you two couldn't spit it out?_

_L:..._

_A:..._

_L: Well, I-I guess you could call it that, blunt as it is..._

_D: Listen, girl, you two knew that when it come's to dealing with us, we don't try to mince word's._

_S: So is it really that shocking that we're that blunt when it come's to telling it as it is..._

_R: And to think, it all could have been avoided if they just took a few moment's to just TALK..._

_W: You know how hard it is for some being's to come to grips with such thing's, after all they were being forced to be elevated beyond their normal selves with out the proper information on what that would entail. Not to mention they didn't have time on their side as is..._

_R: Yes I am aware, but even still I've seen being come to such conclusions and work thing's through on even LESS favorable circumstances than what they had to deal with..._

_A: Saying 'We're Sorry' isn't going to cut it, is it?_

_S: Nope_

_D: Ask a Stupid Question why don't you?_

_R: Not gonna fly one bit._

_W: Did you really think that would be enough?_

_L: We are willing to take whatever you all deem to be an appropriate punishment for our action's, or lack thereof in this case._

_R: Eh, no need._

_D: You've already been through enough._

_S: It's not really worth it after everything that's happened._

_W: Indeed, what has happened will be enough to allow pardon, after all it was impulse, not conscious action that is to blame for your involvement but those who took advantage of it and used it to active negative effect..._

_D and S: We are oh so going to ENJOY making them suffer the consequence's of their action's!_

_R and W: So long as you two make sure to keep the influence on our aspect's to leave the guilty parties ALIVE for their world to judge them, after all we are two side's of the same coin._

_D and S: We know, but we also know the two of you would enjoy making them feel the kind of pain they've brought on other's at least a little bit..._

_R: Regardless, it seem's we have come to an agreement. SPECTER Aspect's will be administered and necessary ancillary element's will be made manifest to help ensure said Aspect's can succeed in executing a large-scale shift in over all outcome of event's in the affected Multi-Verse._

DIALOGUE END. INITIATING NARROWING DOWN AND ESTABLISHMENT OF APPROPRIATE UNIVERSE TO ENACT CHANGES AS NEEDED.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah! That's my first chapter, no it's not what you think. Yes it's weird, and yes A and L are meant to be based on two major Figure's, and one version on why they wound up the way they are now with the situation as it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it look's like my story has some attention, that's a good thing! Still I want to make sure you all know I'm not really in this for the fame or anything like that. Anyhow I'm going to have this chapter be a much more **_**Simpler**_** one compared to the last chapter, well, Simple for Eva anyhow. I had a bit of thought about how to do this, but I've come to the conclusion that it'll be good enough to do it how the series did it, with a few tweak's and addition's** **here and there of course, but it'll be easy enough to see how thing's are going to be REALLY off the rails sooner than later. All I can tell you is to buckle up, you're going to be on a wild ride, I can't even say where we'll end up at just yet, all I can say is you guys are going to be impressed (or not, to each their own.) Anyhow, let's get on with it!**

* * *

_Evangelion, A few Specter's in the Work's_

_Chapter 1, Not quite what was expected..._

_'Due to the State of Emergency, all Phone Line's are Disabled, we apologize for your inconvenience, this a Prerecorded Message.'_ Was all that a 14 Year Old Boy and an Armored Figure that didn't appear to be that much older than him Heard from the Phone Line, the whole street apparently abandoned for whatever reason that the Boy had yet to grasp, yet the Figure next to him seemed to have an idea of what is going on.

"As expected, lock down due to an evacuation order, and I have a good guess as to why." The Figure said while flipping the postcard that was sent in the mail back and forth.

The boy turned his gaze to the figure next to him. "So why are you doing that anyhow? You're not hot are you?"

The Figure turn's his head to look at him, eye's hidden behind the Blue Visor of his armored Helmet, a White color with Light Grey on what could be considered a body suit of sort's. "Eh, not really, heat doesn't bother me much, just bored is all."

"Oh, I see." the Boy said, shifting his focus to the Image of the Woman who was supposed to pick them up.

The Figure noticed this and spoke with a slight teasing nature in it's voice. "Oh? What's this? You Interested in our contact's 'assets'?"

The boy could only blush and stammer out "I-It's not like that, it's just that.)

"She doesn't seem like someone who'd be a Soldier, much less one who's rank is Captain?" The figure Finishes.

The boy simply give's a feeble nod.

They catch a glance of something in their vison that appeared to be a Boy with white Hair, a Girl with Blue hair, and both having Red eye's, then all of a sudden they vanish.

Both the boy and the Figure share a look, knowing that both of them saw the same thing and that their eye's probably weren't playing trick's on them, in the figure's case at least if only because of his Visor aiding his vision and keeping attempt's at altering from occurring.

The two of them look around for a bit more when something catches their eye, a rather BIG something in fact.

The figure get's into a ready stance, while the boy is nervous, yet thankfully hasn't locked up in fear, if only because of the time he has spent with the figure prior to coming here.

The thing, if it could be really thought of as such, looked like a giant of a creature, with Spike's along it's body, a Bird Like mask on it's Torso, and how a number of JSSDF Force's were _trying_ to damage it, yet failing spectacularly due to how the Giant had some sort of field keeping it from taking any Damage.

"Well, guess we found what we're here for, now if only that Woman would HURRY UP!" The Figure said, annoyance clear in his voice, hoping that the person who was to get the boy at least out of here would arrive soon.

And at just that moment, a Blue sport's car with a speed and urgency that even in a situation like this seemed to be a bit too fast for normal came in before the monster came close enough to stomp on them.

The car door opened up to reveal the driver being the same woman from the Post card, with her yelling "Get in! Am I late?"

The boy was a bit frozen if only due to the suddenness of it all, the figure simply pushed him into the car, closing the door while he was at it.

The Woman looked a bit shocked that the figure would have the boy go with her and leave himself behind, she was about to question him when he said.

"JUST DRIVE! I HAVE A GOOD IDEA ON WHERE IT'S GOING! I'LL MAKE SURE IF ANYONE DIDN'T EVACUATE IN TIME GET'S OUT OF THE LINE OF FIRE! MOVE IT CAPTAIN!" In a rather commanding and desperate voice, addressing her by rank as if he were her superior, though she realizied that it really isn't time to discuss the matter's of rank when there are more pressing matter's, beside's the basic report she got on the Armored Figure was that he knew how to handle himself in a situation such as this. So she did the reasonable thing. Drive off with the Boy only having just barely buckled himself in at full speed.

The Figure simply looked back at the giant monster and simply said "Well, look's like I'll finally get to test out my method's now, better make sure no one get's caught under any debris or the like first one the fight REALLY Begin's, and I'm certain where they're going to deploy _them_ at." And took off running to where the highest likelihood of a combat deployment of the _Unit_ would be at.

The boy simply tried to clam himself after what happened just now.

"You're not worried about the guy back there?" The Woman asked.

The boy simply shook his head. "No Ma'm, I've spent some time with him before I came here, I know he'll be okay."

"Well okay then kid! My Name's Misato Katsuragi, and if you're Shinji Ikari right?" The Woman said, more so to confirm her Knowledge the record's had on him than anything else.

Shinji gave a slight nod. "That's correct ma'm, pleased to meet you Miss Katsuragi."

Just all of a sudden there was a beep coming from Shinji's Pocket, it was a message from the Figure, he read it and his eye's widened in surprise!

"He said that the Military is going to deploy an N2 Mine!" The Woman realizing that whoever this figure was either knew about the Procedure regarding N2 deployment, or somehow got access to JSSDF Comm Channel's, or was just that good at reading combat situation's.

Meanwhile the Figure was running as much as he could to get to the Deployment zone, trying as much as he could to get away from the monster before the Military would drop the most powerful Bomb that is short of a Nuke.

He stopped for a second to get his bearing's when his eye's picked up on something falling toward's the giant, it looked a lot like...

He simply sighed in annoyance "I _really_ hope what the rest back home said about this armor being able to take a Nuke blast and come out safe isn't just good for simulation's, also I am going to find the ASSHOLE who thought this was a good idea and I WILL-" He was cut off from his threat against the absolute IDIOT who thought it was a good idea to authorize an N2 strike by the blast from that very same bomb in question...

Shinji and Misato where lucky enough to had moved the car so it would not be damaged from the N2's Explosion. However Misato was worried about the Figure (if only because of her job being the least of her worries if THAT one didn't make it).

Shinji noticing the look on concern on Misato's face simply told her "it's alright, he told me the people he worked with said that his armor could withstand an N2 Explosion, or at least the blast wave, I think?"

"It's not exactly making my Job any easier, Shinji, do you have any way of confirming his status?" Misato ask's him.

He tells her "Well he did give me this in case he's not around, he said if it's blinking then he's alive, if it's not then..." While pulling out a small device that didn't appear to have any real function, other than a light that was (thankfully) still blinking even after everything that just happened.

"Well, guess that proved one theory at least." Misato said, before motioning to Shinji to get into the car and driving off, all the while saying how she need's a Car lift by the entrance she's nearing.

Toji Suzuhara was not known for being book smart, indeed he was more of a physical, hand's on, sort of guy. But even he knew that the large sound of an explosion like the one he just heard meant that whatever the Military was fighting was _big_ and he didn't need a friend who was a Military Otaku to know that the bomb that was used was a _really_ big bomb. He felt like now would be a good time to get himself and his sister out of the apartment right now...

And then he heard a rather loud THUD, seemingly impacting the street down bellow. He decided to take a risk and look down and what he saw truly left him speechless.

It was a guy, or at least it _looked_ like a guy, almost like as if it who ever it was might be just a few more year's his senior, and then the figure _sat up_, and began to _stand up_!

If that wasn't enough of a shock, the figure seemed to look up at _him_!

Needless to say he could only ask what the figure was doing here, so he did.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND WHAT EVEN _ARE_ YOU?!" Granted, not as calmly as he would have said other wise, but he guessed the figure didn't mind, since it spoke back to him.

Or rather it _TRIED _to speak back to him, only appearing to get some amount of static and warbled sound's from it. It appeared to notice this and tried to adjust some thing's on it's Helmet(?) Before seemingly giving up and climbing up the _side of the building_ to the balcony where he was standing.

He looked at the figure for a moment, before it's visor showed some Kanji character's that seemed like...

"Huh? You're here to fight that thing the military's fighting?" He asked.

_'More or less'_ The visor showed.

"Are you a Robot?" He asked, having no idea what this thing was, it just HAD to be a robot, NO ONE could survive an Impact like THAT!

_'Nope, super advanced armor, at least I know it can take an N2 grade explosion blast wave at least, which is NOT FUN by the way'_ The visor showed, cycling through character's to inform him.

Toji for his part was amazed he didn't just faint upon reading all of that, he figured his friend would KILL to get any kind of detail's on this guy, but that could wait till he was sure he could survive.

_'Anyone else here?' _The Armored Man listed, seemingly having read his mind.

"Yeah, my little sister, she's not feeling so good today so she had to stay here, oh CRAP! If that thing come's here we'll be dead for sure!" Toji said, beginning to feel the onset of panic.

The Figure, for his part. Simply Grabbed Toji by the shoulder, and had his visor display four word's, simple yet to the point.

_'WHERE. IS. SHE. NOW!_' Was all that was said.

And it was all that needed to be said, since Toji quickly moved to his sister's room (after telling her the strange man with him was going to help keep them safe from the giant Monster outside and to not be scared) for her part, Sakura Suzuhara was rather calm as much as she could be considering the situation.

The Figure lifted her into a Fireman Hold while making sure to be mindful of her current state, and the three of them went down and out of the Apartment, the Figure leading them to a location that he appeared to know would be a safe zone for them.

"Are you going to fight the big monster, mister?" Sakura Asked, to which the figure gave a nod and had his visor display these word's.

'_I am, but I'm not going to be doing it alone, in fact I am not going to be the main one fighting per say, that's Shinji and his Eva's job'_

"Who's this Shinji guy? And what the hell is an _Eva_?" Toji asked, having ZERO Idea on what the figure was going on about.

The figure simply turned to look at him and Toji couldn't help but the figure was smirking at him as he saw the word's listed on it's Visor.

'_You'll see soon enough.'_

With that the Figure led the brother and Sister to a few people who looked as if they were some sort of agent's of some kind.

The figure simply listed in rapid order.

_'These two where unable to evacuate to the shelter's in time, see to it that they get somewhere safe, and if ANYTHING happen's to them I WILL Hunt you down and break your body SO MUCH that you will be BEGGING FOR DEATH!_'

The Man he was addressing to seemed to get the point well enough, and if Toji wasn't mistaken that they all appeared to have a hint of Fear in their voice as the all gave an affirmative to the man in question, he didn't know anything about these people, beside's that he's caught glimpses of such figure's around the school from time to time, always around those two student's who were so different from the rest. What were their name's again? Eh, doesn't matter, right now he need's to focus on making sure he and his sister are safe above all else.

Still he felt it only fare to wish the figure his support, and so grabbing his shoulder plate (that he noticed felt somewhat warm and almost, alive?) and telling the strange man.

"Good luck, and help wreck that thing, for me and my sister and everyone else here. You and whoever this 'Shinji' guy are anyhow!"

His sister seemed to like the strange man and also said "Good luck! Be careful okay!" with as much strength in her voice she could carry.

The figure simply looked at her and what his visor showed was the one thing they would make sure to remember till they met him again.

_'You can thank me when this is over, and also, Toji right? Be seeing you at your school in a few day's I'd imagine, just keep your friend from getting out of hand if you'd please.'_

Of course one thing did stuck out to Toji, that he couldn't help but ask aloud as he was getting lead to a safe area for him and his sister.

"How did that guy know my name? I didn't even mention it once, and Sakura didn't call him by his name either, just brother."

One of the agent's simply gave a slight chuckle and told him. "Kid, that guy made sure to read up about ANYONE and everything about them he might come across during his time here, and I do mean EVERYTHING when I say that, so don't be so shocked he know's about you, your little sis, or even your friend and class mate's. Not that he'd share anything he read up on you all of course, he's respectful like that." This agent he recalled being someone who'd show up at school from time to time, so he took the man's word for it, even if it kind of unnerved him that the figure who just got them to safety know's all about him and all the little thing's that make's him tick.

'Still, better that than being dead I guess, or worse.' Toji thought to himself, unaware as to just what sort of man he made contact with, and how big of a deal it was that said man choose to bring him and his sister HERE instead of a shelter.

Meanwhile Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi were simply put, lost. Even if Misato claimed she knew where she was going, Shinji knew that she had no real idea were to go, although considering the layout of this place, it wasn't the most shocking thing to be had.

What DID shock him was that this place was...

"WOW A real Geofront!" Shinji Exclaimed, amazed at the sight of it all.

Yep, welcome to NERV Shinji-Kun." Katsuragi exclaimed, wanting to make him feel as comfortable as she could with what she understood.

'Still, the kid is taking it all rather well considering, I would have thought he'd be more scared at it all than anything else, but he almost appear's to be perfectly NORMAL with it?' Misato thought to herself, amazed at how the boy appear's to be more willed than she expected, though she didn't really mind so much, even if other's would disagree about it all...

Speaking of which.

The elevator they where standing in front of opened up to a woman with blonde Hair, glasses, wearing a Lab Coat over a Bikini, and had a displeased look directed at Katsuragi in particular.

"You do realize what's at stake here right Captain?" The Blonde woman said.

"Yeah, well you know how hard it is to navigate a place like this Rits!" Misato said.

"Actually I'd say it's only you who has that problem, but time is of the essence, so we should get going right now." The woman said, before diverting her focus to Shinji for a bit.

"So you're the commander's son? I must admit there is SOME resemblance between you and him, I am Ritsuko Akagi, second in overall management of Project E." The woman Introduced herself as.

Shinji looked at Ritsuko with a bit of curiosity.

She seemed to get the unsaid question "The primary Manager of Project E, and overall head of it would be my Mother, Naoko Akagi, you're Mother and Father worked with her for some time if I recall, I suppose she'd be able to better tell if you take after your mother more than your father I guess."

Shinji only looked at her with a slight smile "It would be my honor Miss Akagi-san."

Ritsuko seemed to find it somewhat funny and gave a slight laugh it seem's "Only my mother get's called Akagi-San, just refer to me as Miss Akagi alright?"

Ritsuko thought to herself 'He certainly doesn't seem at all like the psychological report suggested, he appear's rather normal, if shy and unused to interaction with unknown people, guess that idea of having him spend some time with that young man paid off, speaking of which...'

"Were is he anyhow? I thought he was with you two?" She asked, noticing that the other figure wasn't there with them.

Shinji spoke up "He said he was going to check if anyone was going to get caught in the path of, whatever that monster up above is."

"Angel."

"Huh?"

"It's called an Angel, don't ask why, it's just how it is" Ritsuko told him.

"Oh, okay, who came up with that name anyhow?" Shinji asked.

"It's not important, what is however is that you understand what we are up against."

"If you mean how the story about how Second Impact was a Lie and the reason for it wasn't an Asteroid, then I know that part at least, I guess that the real cause of it was one of those 'Angel' thing's?" Shinji said.

Both Misato and Ritsuko just shared a look of shock that he was able to figure out such a thing without either of them telling him.

"How did you-" they both started to ask when Shinji cut them off.

"He told me that the explanation behind Second Impact was a cover story, he didn't tell me the actual reason though, he told me that I'd figure it out once we'd get here."

Ritsuko was both impressed at Shinji being able to piece together the Information from only a basic realization that the public story was a lie and not told the exact reason other than that he would be able to piece it together once he came here, and also worried (if not terrified ever so slightly) that HE was aware of it and how his _'associate's' _Knew about it as well, she supposed it's a good thing that they are not hostile per say to NERV then at least...

'_Those old men really have NO idea what kind of target they have painted on their back's now._' And Ritsuko was REALLY glad that the elder Ikari's and the Sub-Commander choose to go along with THIS Plan instead of the 'Scenario' that they had apparently planned out originally. She had read the report's on what they could do as well what actual power they held...

Needless to say, it's only because of the fact that the 3rd Angel was above them that she was able to not piss herself, even though it's' been month's since she read the report...

Shinji soon came face to face with what Misato and Ritsuko refered to as an _Evangelion, _and he was supposed to pilot it?

"Shinji." He heard a voice that he knew all too well...

"Father."

"Will you pilot the Eva Shinji?" He asked, in a way that indicated that he knew was Gendo Ikari's attempt at not sounding so forceful...

"Why do we have to send him out! He's only just got here!" Misato exclaimed.

Yeah, his Dad REALLY needed to work on not sounding so demanding all the time some more, still he was TRYING at least, though Shinji didn't like the fact his Father left him at an early age, he's managed to get over it all either way now.

He was going to give an answer when he heard a few footstep's and, someone talking?

"Ayanami, please, you don't have to force yourself to do this!" A boy's voice, around his age spoke.

"No, I have to pilot the Eva, there is no one else able to operate it." Another voice, a girl's voice, also of similar age spoke.

He soon saw who the owner's of the voice's were, and they were the same boy and girl he saw beforehand, only with the girl in a different outfit compared to what he saw beforehand. Wearing some sort of bodysuit, and having multiple bandage's along her body as well. While also clearly looking like she was in pain.

Yet, even still, despite the Hair and Eye color and Pale Skin tone, something about her felt. Familiar, like as if he should have known her his whole life, yet didn't.

"Rei?!" Misato and Ritsuko exclaimed in surprise, as if they didn't think she should be able to stand, much less walk in the state she was in.

It was at that moment that the ceiling shook, and it looked like some debris would fall on top of the Boy and Girl, so Shinji threw himself on top of them to cover them when suddenly.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Shinji opened one of his eye's to see what halted it from crushing him, and he could only let out a smile in response.

"Not to late am I?" The figure spoke, his helmet's voice speaker still not quite fixed, but able to speak coherently, if with a noticeable static and metallic ting to his voice from the speaker. While extending a hand to help pull Shinji up

"Nope, you're just in time." Shinji said, grabbing the outstretched hand. "It's alright, I'll Pilot!" He said with confidence and certainty in his voice.

His father, looking down from his postilion above, could only smile, Kozo Fuyutsuki knew that the smile Gendo Ikari held was not one of any sort of malice or ill intent toward's his son, no instead the smile Gendo wore was one of true pride of his son, showing that he would not break to the pressure around him, in another time and place. Had Gendo sought to take the plan he originally envisioned, such a display of solidarity from his son would perhaps give him a look of anger and fury on how his Son would not be weak, yet this was not such a time or place, this was different, thing's would not go the way the old men entailed, and among the key figure's of it all, would be the three children bellow, the second still in Germany, and the Young Man clad in armor, as well as the other figure that is with the second.

All the while, over on in Germany, a young girl with fiery red hair, was sitting around, when a figure came up to her, she didn't fear this figure, for she had always been willing to lend a hand in need (or if needed a shoulder to cry on when it was just too much.) And she simply said a few thing's...

"Well, look's like they made it, they're getting ready for combat right now, want to watch?" The figure said. To which the Red Haired Girl only gave a gleeful smirk at that and simply said.

"Yeah, I want to see if this 'Third Child' and your 'partner' can actually handle themselves in a fight.

"Oh, I have zero doubt's about it" Even if you couldn't see her face behind the visor helmet she wore, you could feel the confident smirk she had even still...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'll admit, I was kind of trying to figure out what I was going to do as I went along typing this, while I know there are other AU's of varying Reputation/Infamy that have flipped the concept of Eva on it's head (Not that I've really read such fic's myself, or at least not many of them.) Still I think that what I have to offer will be of some interest to all of you in so far that I am going to be doing it all a bit more differently. As to what that mean's? Well stay tuned and find out next time! Either way I hope you enjoyed it all, Please remember to leave a review if you feel it can be of some help! If all you have to give is flame's then they will be ignored either way.**


End file.
